Las cosas que a veces olvidas
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: A veces Hinata lucía triste y Kageyama parecía entender sus motivos. Era hora de recordarle un par de cosas del por qué es tan especial. ::OneShot KageHina::


_Algo que surgió de un momento a otro víctima del sentimiento de recordarle que es importante para mi. _

**_Las cosas que olvidas_**

_[KageHina]_

Hinata suspiró levemente con algo de desasosiego. Luego se corrigió a si mismo dándose un par de golpes en las mejillas como si se regañase por su acto involuntario y melancólico. Este tipo de cosas pasaban constantemente y Kageyama no las pasaba de desapercibido pero se sentía algo atado de manos, no sabía cómo actuar ante ello o que decir al respecto así que un par de veces lo dejó pasar.

Ese día volvían a casa, Hinata actuaba como siempre haciendo mohines exagerados y riendo sin pudor, siendo tal él, tan feliz. Kageyama no lo admitiría pero esa calidez le robaba una sonrisa interna, una no tan temible como la que tenía siempre si no una más agradable.

Aun así seguía habiendo días en que Hinata tenía la mirada perdida y los labios apretados.

Kageyama se acercaba, le ponía la mano en la cabeza y la apretaba levemente en busca de erróneamente transmitir sus sentimientos. Era complicado dar a entender al otro que era importante, más que cualquiera, cuando a veces ni el mismo entendía por qué era así ¿Qué hacía a Hinata tan especial para considerarlo de esa forma?

Y es que si preguntabas a alguien que le conocía de vista o ajeno a sus cualidades te diría lo que simplemente sus ojos observan: Hinata carecía porte, no era atractivo para otros, sus cabellos siempre hacían lo que les placía, parecía de la clase de chico sin chiste ni gracia por lo menos para lo que la sociedad de jóvenes modernos imponía. Y si algo le agradaba a Kageyama es que a Hinata no le frustraba mucho encajar en se perfil de adolecente rebelde, eso estaba bien.

Esas personas que solo juzgaban al observar hacían que Hinata a veces se sintiera mal consigo mismo. Y es que siempre fue poco valorado en el aspecto personal y en el aspecto deportivo por sus dimensiones o habilidad y por más voluntad que tuviese para superarse a sí mismo ante los ojos del mundo Hinata seguía sin tener chiste alguno.

Y era pesado ¿Saben? A fin de cuentas es un humano con emociones. Entonces se sacudía las ropas tras caer, sonreía a Kageyama e iluminaba su mundo pero a veces tenía la impresión que el mundo de Hinata se apagaba por momentos.

Más allá de ganar tras la red, de ser un elemento importante para todos estaba la faceta del chico que se despertaba todas las mañanas a construir una muralla de indiferencia hacia todo lo que no tuviera que ver con vóley pero a veces esta muralla cedía, se fragmentaba y escapaba en pequeñas miradas tristes, en susurros incomprensibles.

Pero luego una voz interna le decía "Basta Hinata, quiérete un poco más ¿sí?" y volvía a su sonrisa como un vaivén de emociones que le desgastaba internamente.

Kageyama solo podía deducirlo con verlo. Habían compartido tanto tiempo juntos que habían pasado del plano deportivo a uno más de apego. Ahora podía leer en el otro cuando se sentía frustrado por que no tenía los músculos de Tanaka o el porte inmenso de Asahi. La agilidad de Nishinoya o la altura de Tsukiyama. La decisión de Daichi o ese aire de confianza que desprendía Suga. Constantemente comparándolo, constantemente comparándose.

El azabache perfilaba la vista mientras que cansado los saltos de Hinata se reducían, sus movimientos se hacían pesados y toscos, con sus propios pies tropezaba hasta caer. Sus compañeros de equipo se aproximaron a prisa apoyándole, nunca estaba solo, siempre tan rodeado de personas y sin embargo no parecía convencido de su propia felicidad como si esperara que todos la aprobasen para disfrutarla.

Kageyama se puso de pie, caminó a prisa y sujetó a Hinata de la camisa casi a rastras llevándolo lejos de la vista de todos. El otro pataleó, gritó su nombre ante su brusquedad y buscaba liberarse pero a su vez le daba igual. Llegaron a los baños del gimnasio, cerró la puerta con seguro y lo apegó a la misma haciéndolo temblar.

Las primeras palabras que vinieron a su mente fueron recriminarle por sus distracciones constantes, de hecho Hinata pensaba que todo ese ajetreo era por lo mismo, pero dudativo decidió pulir las palabras para decirle algo más acorde a sus deducciones. Tomó aire, se mantuvo en silencio y bajó la vista frustrado sintiéndose impotente para decir las cosas, para cambiar esa mirada triste del pelinaranja a una más alegre, sincera, rebosante.

—Kageyama-kun…. —susurró llamando su atención, el otro alzó la vista y se topó con esa mirada confusa de Hinata. Entonces pensó en todo aquello por lo que ese chico era especial casi como si es revelación le golpeara en la mejilla.

Pensó en reservarse para sí mismo sus vergonzosas ideas pero debía hacer un cambio antes de que el otro cambiase para siempre.

—Tus ojos…—dijo el azabache.

—¿Mis ojos? —preguntó el otro parpadeando.

—Sí, tus ojos…

—Sí, tengo dos…—Kageyama le recriminó con la vista haciendo que el otro callase para continuar.

—Son brillantes cuando estas feliz —dijo avergonzado mirando a otro punto haciendo que Hinata se apenara también.

—¿A…A qué viene eso? —preguntó el pelinaranja pegándose más a la puerta y antes de quejarse o huir por su vida Kageyama prosiguió.

—Y tu cabello…tal vez es lindo…—dijo a regañadientes.

—¿Cómo que 'tal vez'?—comentó ofendido.

—Además tu voz no es tan molesta…

—Basta, Kageyama-kun. Me estás asustando —dijo con un carmesí en las mejillas pero el otro no se detuvo colocando sus manos contra la puerta acorralándolo.

—¿Y qué hay de esa risa tuya? Es…buena —dijo usando torpemente sus palabras.

—¿Buena? Esa no es una definición…—se detuvo por que fue interrumpido.

—Y que te apasione el vóley es algo perfecto… amas jugar tanto como yo…—Hinata se quedó sorprendido y abrumado por las cosas que el otro decía a pesar de que al azabache se le caía la cara de vergüenza.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —dijo sintiendo como su espalda amenazaba con descender.

—Y tu cuerpo está bien, te hace ágil y ligero … —Hinata sentía que sus piernas fallaban temblando levemente — eres importante para todos y te cuesta a veces verlo…

—Basta… —apretó los ojos sintiéndolos arder mientras que bajaba lento y Kageyama le imitó cediendo al suelo igual que él.

—Y el hecho de que no te rindas te hace aún mejor…—dijo con un tono de voz más suave — y nunca repetiré esto pero tu rostro es lindo…

—Esto es vergonzoso…—se cubrió el mismo con las manos hasta que sintió que sus sentaderas tocaron el suelo y que el otro seguía imponente enfrente, a su altura.

—Más importante que todo es que… tienes bondad, buenos sentimientos y quieres a las personas que te rodean tal vez aún más de lo que te quieres a ti mismo —Hinata se destapó el rostro y miró la expresión seria de Kageyama — y si a veces no te quieres suficiente entonces yo te querré en tu lugar y te diré las cosas que a veces ni tú mismo notas.

—…Yo…—estaba abrumado por sus palabras, por ese bombardeo de 'Las cosas valiosas de Hinata'.

—Y si no me callas es posible que siga…

—No, basta… ya entendí —se talló los ojos y sonrió cabizbajo para luego mirar al azabache con una sonrisa — gracias por decirme todo esto.

—No hice nada más que recordarte las cosas que olvidas, idiota —Hinata infló los mofletes ofendido y cuando iba a reprender un beso en la mejilla lo tomó con la guardia baja e iluminó su mundo nuevamente.

Y Hinata en ese momento entendió sus virtudes y defectos, todos los tienen pero está de más enlistarlos. Hasta que lo escuchó de Kageyama comprendió que debe amarse un poco más y no dejarse opacar por los prejuicios ajenos, no enmascarar sus complejos si no vivir con ellos y anteponer sus virtudes.

Por qué las personas en este mundo son hermosas cuando las amas. Y yo te amo Hinata.


End file.
